Forgetten Memories
by annizmon
Summary: Young Hinata meets young Sasuke ... Light and cute... Enjoy.. SasuHina


A/n: This story is about how Hinata and Sasuke met each other for the first time in their childhood.

- .ForgottenMemories. -

"You are weak! Hopelessly weak!" a father who was trying to teach his daughter, lost his temper and patience as he would not stand her ignorance any more. A slap flew to her face; reddened after her father, Hiashi's hand left her face.

The girl who was being scolded, ran away from home as her father had told her off for being weak. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, and only halted to a stop to pant for her breath. The young Hinata was breathing hard to inhale as much air as her lungs could take as she had just ran a "five hundred metre run".

Recalling back on what her father had told her, she dropped to her knees and buried her head into her hands.

_The Hyuuga will be doomed if we have you as our heir._

Flashback

Hinata was practising the basic skills of Ninja with her father. Hiashi had taught her how to do a simple Gentle Fist technique for several days, but his daughter had made little or no evident progress on it. His temper was growing thin as he saw how badly her daughter had gone on with the training.

But he was not giving up in coaching her, as he was aware that she could do that-like all Hyuugas could-it was only the matter of time for her to master it.

After three weeks of hard-hitting training, Hinata still showed little improvement. This angered Hiashi, and he reprimanded her as his temper erupted like a violent volcano bursting out its hot lava and vapour into the air.

In a fit of anger, his hand swept across her face harshly and he walked away, as if nothing had happened.

Hiashi regretted the slap that he put on Hinata's face, he understood that the slap he had given was brutal as there was a red mark left immediately after he had slapped her. When he returned, Hinata was nowhere to be found; he knew that his daughter had gone hiding to avoid seeing him.

End of flashback

The memory once again brought tears to her eyes, which were red and swollen from crying. The tears would not stop; the pearl droplets kept flowing out of her eyes like a running tap. Hinata tried using the back of her palm to wipe away the lines of tears.

The slap on her face was still hurting, and she shook uncontrollably from the fierce crying.

_Why was she so weak? _

_Is it because she was of a weaker sex?_

_Or was it because her intelligence was lower than others, and thus she needed more time to learn the skills?_

She trained longer than others, worked much harder in learning the skills her father taught her. But still, she failed to master them.

* * *

He saw a girl standing there with dried-up tears on her cheeks, and he realized that she had been crying for a while. One side of her face had a ruby-red which showed that someone had slapped her hard on her face therefore leaving a mark. He walked towards her and gave her a soft pat on her shoulder to get her attention.

* * *

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" A boy patted her shoulder and questioned her. 

"I-I a-am-m f-fine.." she blushed and stammered from his sudden question.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, by the way and why did someone slap you?" he pointed to the scarlet area on her face.

"M-My n-name is Hyuuga Hinata," she introduced herself since he had done so.

"I-I could not m-master my skills as a ninja and my f-father was angry with me and s-scolded me some h-harsh words and s-slapped me," she told him at one go, in between hiccups, as she touched the red mark again.

"Ok, I see, you wait here for me, just a while. I will be back in a few minutes," before she could say anything,Sasuke ran away after finishing his sentence.

Hinata had no choice but to wait for Sasuke's return, as she did not want to get lost in the dense and thick forest that was covered with chunky canopy of leaves and branches. She had been running without looking at where she was going just now.

After a few minutes, Sasuke returned. His hands were behind his back and he strolled to where Hinata was waiting for him patiently.

Seeing that he was hiding something behind his back, Hinata cocked her head to one side and looked at Sasuke curiously.

He brought his hands to the front and Hinata saw him hugging a brown, furry stuffed toy which was 6 inches tall and with sky blue eyes on it.

"Why did you bring a teddy bear?" Hinata asked and looked at him in surprise.

"It's for you, I used to talk to him when I was little, but now I am a big boy so I'm not using it any more. Since I have no need for such a thing any more, you can have it," Sasuke blushed and looked away from his outstretched hands; embarrassed as it was only for a girl who would talk to her toys.

"His name is E-kun, tell him your troubles or problems so that you can feel better after that," he added before handing the toy to her.

Hinata took the toy and gave him a shy smile.

Sasuke grinned back and said,

"You have been away from home for quite a while, why don't I walk you back to your house?"

Sasuke wanted to make sure that Hinata could go back home safely.

Hinata nodded her head, and told Sasuke where her house was. He led the way to her house, walking hand in hand (with E-kun in Hinata's left hand) with her until they arrived.

When Hinata was at the entrance of the door, she saw her father searching for her with the servants, who had put aside their jobs to search for her. Her face went red with embarrassment and she whispered softly to her father.

Hiashi heard someone calling him and he turned her head to the entrance to see his dear daughter with a little boy standing next to her. He went forward and pulled his daughter into his arms in an almost embrace.

Touching the red mark, he said "Come in. I will put some medicine on your cheek."

Carrying his daughter, Hiashi turned to the boy and said

"You too, come in."

Sasuke followed him obediently into the Hyuuga compound.

Hiashi asked the servants to prepare some fresh orange juice for Sasuke as he went upstairs to take the medicinal box to apply some cream on her daughter's face.

Sasuke sat down and chatted with Hinata after she had been treated. They had a wonderful time talking to each other, until Hiashi asked one of his servants to bring Sasuke home and to inform what had happened to his parents so that they could put their worries for their son at ease.

A new friendship was born between Sasuke and Hinata. It should continue to grow even stronger in the years to come...

A/N: Like the story please review it. Tell me whether to continue my story or not. If not it will be a one-shot story.


End file.
